The Worst Face of The Winx- Part I
by miko647635
Summary: A poem which parodies the Winx Club in general. Prequel to The Worst Face of The Winx- Part II. Please do review and leave your thoughts on this poem. I would love to know how to improve this
1. Chapter 1

**The Worst Face of the Winx- Part I **

**A/N:- Hi and welcome to the prequel of ' The worst Face of The Winx – Part II'. This poem focuses on the Winx Club and their parents as a whole. Maybe not all the parents since we have seen such little of them.**

**I will be doing another parody poem about the specialists and the minor characters who are not included in this one. Galatea, Mirta and Lucy will not be included in either.**

**I thank the people who helped me in this poem. If it wasn't for their discussion I probably would have never written this. You know who you are … **

**Any way here it is **

_Luna is a queen_

_Beautiful Inside,_

_Formerly married to Radius_

_An egotistical king._

_Their stellar daughter is pretty,_

_But selfish inside_

_She makes dresses of salad,_

_Which makes people laugh at her_

_Who have good reason to!_

_Her best friend is Bloom,_

_Who is Known as the Princess of a Fallen Planet_

_Bearer of the Dragon's Flame._

_Daphne is a nymph_

_And unluckily Bloom's sister,_

_Forgotten due to her courage during Domino's Final Battle_

_Bound to Lake Roccaluce,_

_She leads a sorrow filled life._

_Their father is Oritel_

_Who is a brave noble and traditional King,_

_His Queen is Miriam_

_A proficient swordswoman._

_Her acceptance of a daughter_

_With no noticeable flaws,_

_Is quite touching_

_For who wouldn't like a relationship between a '__**Mary Sue**__' and her mother?_

_Bloom's confidantes are the '__**Winx Club**__'_

_Which includes Flora,_

_A shy and sweet Linphean_

_Who seems to have no other role,_

_Other than the '__**Girl Next Door**__'._

_Linphea is Nature's Paradise_

_Yet is shown very little,_

_In the show we all love_

_And call the Winx Club._

_Oh but how can I end _

_Without mentioning the Melodian fairy,_

_Often mistaken to be a princess_

_By some fanfiction writers,_

_Who do no research before writing a story!_

_Musa is smart and sweet_

_Yet is ignored,_

_And hence we know very little _

_Of the sound fairy who calls Tecna her best friend._

_Often unexplored_

_She gets very little space,_

_She is known as the ' __**Gadget-Girl**__'_

_Zenith is her planet,_

_Technology is her game_

_Tecna is her name._

_The last to meet them all _

_Is Aisha of Andros,_

_A rebellious princess_

_Whose name continuously changes from Aisha to Layla._

_Her power is unique_

_As she controls Morphix,_

_A gooey pink substance_

_Which sticks to mischief._

_Piff is her pixie_

_Ophir is her fiancée,_

_Tressa is her cousin_

_While Neptune is her Uncle,_

_Ligea is an aunt and the Queen of Andros's underwater realm._

_Her sons are tritons_

_Who are both loved immensely by their mother,_

_Even though Tritannus is always getting into trouble_

_Tritannus becomes an enemy_

_Who plots to take over,_

_Magix as a whole._

_He will eventually be defeated _

_But it shouldn't take so long,_

_By the all-powerful_

_Winx!_

_However doesn't it annoy you_

_When you see flawless,_

_As a common characteristic_

_Of the Characters of the Winx Club? _

_**This is the sorry fate**_

_**Of those known as the Winx!**_

A/N:- Please do review. I know that it might not be that good but the least you guys can do to help me improve it, is to review with constructive criticism as the topic!

So once again do review and leave your (hopefully kind) comments!

**A/N:- Please do review and tell me where I can improve. After all constructive criticism is the best way for me to improve. Also I do not do requests. My life is very busy and though I'm updating now I don't always have time so please do not bug me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I just wanted to inform you all that since I'm leaving fanfiction due to my commitments to school these fanfictions have been abandoned. So is anyone willing to continue them?**


End file.
